The Incredible Hulk 2
The Incredible Hulk 2 is a movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's the 3rd movie in Phase 4. Also, it is a sequel to the Incredible Hulk , but now Mark Ruffalo portrays Bruce Banner/Hulk. The Incredible Hulk 2 will come out in July 2020. Synopsis A few years after Infinity War, Bruce Banner is still traveling all over the world and controlling the Hulk. He is become better and better in controlling it. However, Samuel Sterns escapes from the prison. His skin is totally green and his head becomes higher and higher. He wants to kill the Hulk. Also, he set free the Abomination who was in a cage on the bottom of the Indian Ocean to help him to kill the Hulk. Plot It starts in a prison. You see some cages and Samuel Sterns is sitting in one of them. He is totally green. A guard is walking along the cages. Samuel Sterns says something stupid to him. The guard wants to punish him for that. But then he finds out that Samuel Sterns is a hologram and goes inside the cage. The real Samuel Sterns is under his bed and kicks the guard knock-out. Sterns escapes. On the same time somewhere in the west of USA, Bruce Banner is walking through a small town. Suddenly he gets a message from Sharon Carter. He read on this: "Samuel Sterns escaped from the prison, we need your help!". Later he gets a new message: "Sterns wants to kill Betty Ross". Bruce Banner is not going to ignore this message. Bruce Banner follows the signal to Betty Ross. She is in a house. Luckily, Banner is earlier with her than Samuel Sterns. Banner wants to protect her, but Betty Ross doesn't want this because Bruce Banner left her alone for more than 10 years. Also, she knows that Bruce has a love interest with Natasha Romanoff. Bruce says he doesn't want to get love with her again and that there is a crazy man called Samuel Sterns that wants to kill her. Betty Ross thinks he lied about everything and she go away of her house. Banner follows her, but out of nowhere, Samuel Sterns stands before her. He picks her up with his big hands, killing her. Banner transforms into the Hulk and runs to him. Samuel Sterns say: "Hello I am the Leader" After saying that, he goes very fastly away. The Hulk is very angry and destroys almost everything he sees. Meanwhile, Thaddeus Ross learns that her daughter is killed. He wants to take revenge on Samuel Sterns, who is seen a responsible for her death. But Ross knows he is too old for it. He gives himself Gamma Redition to makes him just like a Hulk to kill Samuel Sterns. At the new Avengers Facility, Sharon Carter gets lots of messages that the Hulk is very angry and destroys a small town. Sharon Carter walks to a room. Natasha Romanoff is sitting inside. Sharon Carter asks of she wants to do something for him. Natasha asks what it preciously is. Sharon Carter says that the Hulk is mad and she must stop him. Also, he says that he first wanted to ask Iron Man, but he is in Berlin. Somewhere in the Indian Ocean, a boat with fishers appear. The Leader is on it and when the fishers don't see it, he jumps in the water. He uses his brain to breathe under water and sees the cage with the Abomination. He opens it and takes the Abomination with him. The Hulk destroyed lots of houses and is now looking at what he did. In one of the houses, a man (cameo of Stan Lee) is sitting and says: "What the hell are you?". Out of the sky, the Quinjet comes and lands near the broken houses. Black Widow comes out of it and says to the Hulk that he must calm down. Natasha uses the same trick to calm him down and the Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner. Black Widow takes him to the Avengers Facility. There he must calm down for some time. The Leader takes the Abomination to his new lab. When the Abomination wakes up, he wants to escape, but he is stuck on a table. The Leader says it's all right and that he wants to do a few things with him. The Leader does a few things to get full control over the Abomination. In the Avengers Facility, Bruce Banner waked up and Black Widow asks how he is feeling and tells what happened. Banner is sad that Betty Ross is death, but with the help of Natasha he can easily forget it. After some time, Sharon Carter comes inside and tells that the Abomination has escaped with help of a green alien. Banner says that it's sure Samuel Sterns who was also totally green. Romanoff says that he calls himself the Leader now and she wants to help Bruce with stopping the Leader. At that moment, Carter gets a message that Abomination attacks New York. Bruce Banner and Black Widow go to Times Square where Blonsky controlled by the Leader attacks the people. Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk and fights against the Abomination. Abomination is really powerful and is winning. Suddenly, Thaddeus Ross comes. The Abomination laughs and asks what Ross is doing. He says that he want to get revenge for his daughter. Thaddeus Ross transforms in Red Hulk and helps the Hulk. Hulk says to Black Widow that it's not her fight and that she must save the civilians. Hulk and Red Hulk fight against the Abomination. After a long fight, the Abomination is defeated. Red Hulk asks where the Leader is. Abomination laughs again and smashes him away. Abomination smashes and kicks the Hulk. Black Widow shoots and electrocutes him. After this, Abomination jumps away and is gone. Hulk asks of Red Hulk wants to go with them, but he also goes away. Back in the Avengers Facility, Bruce Banner thanks, Natasha Romanoff for saving him. After that, Bruce kisses Natasha. Natasha asks of he doesn't turn into the other guy with doing that. Bruce says that he has full control over the other guy and they sleep that night with each other. The Abomination is back in the lab of the Leader. The Leader says he has failed. You have to be stronger. He gives him more Gamma Redition and the Abomination screams hardly. The next day, Bruce and Natasha lay naked in bed. Bruce looks afraid. Then Natasha says: "Don't be afraid, I can't become pregnant.". They talk a bit and take on their clothes. Later, Carter calls them to his office. He says that they followed the Abomination and now have the location. Also, he says that he gave the location to Thaddeus Ross, so he can help them to get the Abomination and the Leader. Banner and Romanoff go immediately to the lab. When they are there, Banner kisses Romanoff to make it easier to turn into the Hulk. He smashed at the door to open it. Out of nowhere, the Red Hulk comes and say hello. The 2 Hulks destroy the door. The Leader is shocked to see the 2 Hulks in his house. But the Abomination attacks fast and another big fight starts. Red Hulk gets the Abomination and Hulk and Black Widow go get the Leader. The Abomination is very strong, but Red Hulk uses his angry to fire and is able to be even powerful as the Abomination. The Hulk helps him. The Leader sees Black Widow as a weak woman but is shocked to see what she can. The Abomination loses against the 2 Hulks. The Leader is very angry and uses his telepathic to push the 2 Hulks and Black Widow away. He jumps to the Abomination and steals all his Gamma Redition. The Abomination turns back into Emil Blonsky and falls on the ground. He is clearly death. The Leader is now very strong and goes out of the lab. He becomes very big. Hulk and Red Hulk try to push the Leader on the ground. Also, Hulk throws Black Widow into the air. Then, she can give the Leader electric. After doing this and smashing him, the Leader falls on the ground. Red Hulk and Hulk smash all the gamma redition out of the Leader, so he becomes normal again. It seems that he is defeated, but he is not and uses his telepathic to push Red Hulk, Hulk, and Black Widow away. He runs fastly away and goes in his jet and flies away. Red Hulk is very angry, but Hulk calms him down. Back at the Avengers Facility, Carter says that Blonsky is death and they can't find Sterns. Banner says that he would get him later. Ross's Red Hulk powers can be useful and Carter says that he would take him back. They both walk away. Natasha and Bruce walk a bit around at the Avengers Facility, till Natasha says that she has a surprise for him. Banner is curious for what it is. Natasha says she will lead him to it. A car goes to slow, so Banner turns into the Hulk. Natasha goes on his back and the Hulk jumps away. Post-Credit Scene The plane of the Leader lands somewhere. He steps out of his plane. M.O.D.O.K. is waiting for him and asks of he killed the Hulk. The Leader ignored this and they walk to the boss. The boss shows himself as Dormammu and is angry that Leader has not killed the Hulk. After-Credit Scene Hulk who has turned back into Bruce Banner is wearing a blindfold over his eyes. Natasha asks of he is ready for the surprise. Bruce says: "Actually not, but I am curious". Bruce follows Natasha into his new house. When he stands in the middle of the Living Room, Natasha opens his blindfold and Bruce is very glad to see he finally has a home and does not have to walk all around the world to search for something. He kisses Natasha and the movie ended. Deleted scenes Red Hulk can't control his Hulk This was Red Hulk's first transform to Red Hulk. He became angry and transformed in it. He couldn't control it and destroyed some things. Also, he became very red and a fire started. Later, he turned back into Thaddeus Ross and put out the fire. Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff In this deleted scene, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff are standing in Romanoff's room. They talk about Infinity War and they don't know how the Avengers must continue. Natasha is still sad about Hawkeye's death, but he helps her with getting over it. This scene was supposed to come after Abomination's attack on New York. The Leader gives himself Gamma Redition The Leader gives himself Gamma Redition and wants to be very smart and strong. But this fails, his head grows too much. Fastly, he pumps the gamma redition out of him, so his head doesn't explode. Sharon Carter Bruce Banner is calming down and Sharon Carter goes to him. She asks of he is all right. Carter still thinks it's special how he can be the Hulk and Bruce Banner. Banner says that he learned himself to live with it. Natasha's past Black Widow goes to a place in Russia she remembers. She lived there and goes to a house. It's abandoned and she finds some photos of her when she was young. This scene was deleted since there will be a Black Widow movie. Cast *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dormammu (Post-Credit Scene) *Nick Sullivan as M.O.D.O.K. (Post-Credit Scene) *Stan Lee as a normal man Trivia Universal Pictures and Marvel Studios a Disney Company had work together to make this film. Category:MCU Movies Category:Movies Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas Category:Action Category:Films Category:Films featuring Mark Ruffalo Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Movies Based on Comics Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company